It's the Heart that Really Matters in the End
by Emono
Summary: Loki's fall at the end of "THOR" left him on a planet far away. Weakened, he expects death, but instead finds himself saved by his brother. Can Thor convince his brother that he loves him still? That they can return to how they were? Will the kingdom accept them? And if they do, will they get their heir? THUNDERFROST, LIGHT!MPREG, SMUT, H/C
1. Chapter 1

The world the rift had dropped him into was forsaken by the gods, cast in an unnatural chill. The sky was always dark, the far off outlook jagged and foreboding. The moment he'd landed, he had crawled into the nearest alcove and hidden himself there. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there, it could've' been a stretch of weeks or months...he'd never know. Without a sun to guide the days, the God of Mischief was lost in time as well as this world.

Loki could have teleported out of there his first day. That first moment when his magic was full and his heart ablaze with fire, he could have made his escape. But his fall had been harsh and it had taken all his physical strength to drag himself somewhere safe. He'd chosen to heal his broken leg, hips, and right arm. Given time to recharge, he could've easily phased off this horrid planet, but he hadn't expected to be so popular.

Outside his cave, dark creatures lurked. Hulking figures with talons and fangs that could slice through boulder like butter. If they had been dull things, Loki could've tricked them. But these bastards were intelligent. They slithered about by the dark entrance, constantly rapping and scraping at the small gods forcefield. Loki had kept it sealed day and night, a constant drain on his magic supply. They knew he was weakening, that without the proper time to recover he would soon be vulnerable.

Loki trembled, pulling his tattered robe more tightly around him. He cursed his garments, more suited for that of a mage then a warrior. Too thin, too tight, easily torn. Though his body was no longer in danger, his clothes were still tore and exposed to the unforgiving cave. His skin was raw from the rough surface, small cuts decorating the flesh in obscene patterns.

He watched his forcefield flicker, something heavy tugging at his heart.

They were hungry for his flesh, he could hear their stomachs from here. Bloodthirsty animals with no real idea of who they wanted to feast upon, his blue blood just as tasty as any other. Here he was not Loki Silvertongue...he was Prey, faceless and equally as vulnerable as any stag.

One creatured rammed the barrier, it rippled dangerously. He barely had the strength to repair it. The next beast came, throwing itself against it hard enough to burn its own skin. The stink of it made his stomach churn, bile and fear searing his own throat. The ripples turned into cracks, a permanent break in his shield. He tried to glue it back together, but his coffers of magic were hollow and cold. He couldn't restore it. The barrier was breaking, but he couldn't fix it.

The realization poured over him like icy river water...forcing tremors through his thin frame.

"This is my end..." Loki whispered, eyes falling shut "How fitting."

He blocked out the world. He blocked the roaring beasts outside, the final shatter of his barrier, the sound of claws on the stone walls...all of it. He covered his head with his arms and begged for a quick death.

What he couldn't hide from was the roar of thunder that shook the cave, nor the flashes of heat and light that washed over him. He startled, raising his head and bracing his palms against the wall. He shied away from the lingering light, his eyes used to only the dreary shadow of this world. He raised his arm to defend his sight, but it soon faded away. In its wake it left piles of ash and charred bits of arms and torsos. A clawed hand, burned from its host body, lay across his foot. He kicked it away with a strangled growl, disgusted and relieved at the display.

He pressed himself to the wall, ignoring the rough scrape across his lower back. What being could cause such destruction? This power...he knew this power...

Thunder rumbled outside, mimicking a lions content purr.

"Brother?"

"Thor?" Loki whispered, afraid to let himself believe his own words.

The god climbed inside the cave, blonde mane wild and eyes filled with satisfaction. Mjolnir at his side, silver helmet resting upon his noble brow. He was quite the intimidating figure, standing at the mouth of this rough cavern dressed in full armor and wearing that imposing look.

"Brother" the thunder god's voice was tender, full of his usual affection. Loki tried to stand but he found his knees useless. Seeing this weakness, Thor rushed to his side. He dropped to his knees beside the God of Mischief, tilting his helmet into his palm and setting it aside. He looked over his brother's, a scowl on his lips.

"I will remove you from this place at once" Thor moved to pick him up "I will get you to a healer, and I will find you as much food as you could ever want."

"Don't touch me!" Loki pushed him away, though he truly was weak "Why did you come here?"

"My bitter baby brother" Thor teased, his smile warm enough to cool the other god's icy tongue "I've come to take you home. I've searched all this time for you. I've raided three planets before this one. I've slayed beasts twice my size...all in your name."

"In the name of a traitorous Jotun prince" Loki spat "Your efforts are in vain, I have no plans to return to Asguard."

"Loki" Thor ran a hand over his face "I know our last encounter was...unsavory...but we cannot change it. I believe in your goodness, brother, as I always have. You were hurt, you felt betrayed and alone and you lashed out. If I had been there, you would've come to me."

"I got you banished to Midguard" the slighter god hissed, though his armor was cracking "I tricked you into going to Jötunheimr, I blatantly tried to get you disinherited. I lied to keep you on earth, I killed my own father, and I usurped the throne."

Thor raised his brows, "And why?"

"Because all Father cares about is you, and if you took the throne" Loki's voice broke "That's all you would care about. The people, the kingdom, a bride, an heir...there would be no room for me."

Loki's voice dropped to a breathy whispered, "And that frightened me."

Thor came closer, resting his hand upon the paler god's throat as he used to do. The touch was like a catalyst, forcing words to purr from Loki's lips. He he never wanted to say aloud, words that made his heart burn with shame.

"If you were to look away from me, brother, I would fade" Loki confessed in a rush "You are the only one who sees me, the only one who loves me completely, and if you stopped your attention – I would simply disappear."

Thor hurried to assure him, "You are my mind, my rationality, my clarity-"

"And you are my very life!" Loki turned his gaze on his brother, looking so wounded and grief-stricken that it broke the thunder god's heart "You are my strength and my breath, and I could not have you leave me!"

"Are you sorry?"

The blunt question halted any further confession, the slighter gaped at his brother.

"What?"

"Are you sorry?" Thor insisted, heart now mended and beating out a warrior's rhythm in his chest from the sheer love he felt for this god "For what you've done?"

Loki inhaled, his lungs trembling in his chest, "I would take it all back in a second. I would keep my jealousy and hurt to myself...and suffer."

"You are...the most complex creature I've ever known" Thor chuckled "My sweet brother...you are the only being in the entirety of existence who has all the makings of a hero and a villain."

"I've had many cold nights here, the time to think has given me clarity" Loki's voice was tight, cheeks flushing "And I don't appreciate you mocking my desire for repentance."

"I do not, I would never" Thor promised "I knew I would find you in this state, though I had hope for your health to be better. I knew you would see your error and accept it, so I plead your case before the council and the Allfather."

Loki was honestly surprised, "Why?"

"Brother, must you ask?" the thunder god unclasped his cape, holding it out "Now come here, let me cover you just a bit more. Even you must feel this cold."

"Wait" Loki found himself moved, the cape wrapping around his shoulders and chest "I'm bleeding, your ridiculous cape-"

"I care not about that" Thor's smile was toothy and honest "I care more about your condition. As I always have. I do not know how you could think any differently. Have I not always made my intentions clear? Have I not always been honest with you?"

The other could not find a reason to say 'no'.

"What makes you think you are not my breath? My strength? My life?" Thor moved to pick his brother up, but the other tried to squirm away from him "Loki, please. I know you are not this thick. You must know that I love you. More than a brother, more than those women mother parades around me-"

"Be quiet!" Loki was full blushing now, mostly in shame. Yes, he knew how much his brother loved him, and he returned that love. They'd shared that love...quiet a few times over the last few centuries. One may even call them...lovers. He sighed and rubbed his palm against his eyes, trying not to let the memories overwhelm him. Thor's spacious chambers...the glow from the fireplace lighting up their slick skin...rough palms on his chest, across his thighs, lips seeking his...

Oh, it had been glorious. His sap rose at the mere memory, his breath stuttering as he recalled how many times his handsome brother had turned away a maid of court for his company. He could only sleep now amongst the furs of his brother's bed, his own had become much too cold without Thor's presence.

"I could not have you on the throne and so far away from me" Loki pursed his lips "With a wife and kingdom to hold your gaze...I was jealous of the affection you would give them. Affection that was rightfully mine."

"Your jealousy was unfounded brother, that is why your actions affected me so greatly" Thor explained, running his knuckles along the other's high cheekbones "I could not believe that you would rise against me for a throne you did not want. Maybe when we were young, but once we were older you were glad to have the time to yourself that kingly duties would not allow. Do you not remember all those boring political meetings you had the tongue for but not the patience? How droll you found the Elders, how lazy the royals? You said to me: 'I'd rather make magic than bridges.' Hm? Do you recall that, dear brother?"

"Yes" Loki couldn't stop his smile "Father was upset when I told him my thoughts on his war."

"Oh yes, he was most ruffled. You standing there, bold as brass, stating" Thor made a sneering face, pitching his voice a bit higher " 'Oh please, Father, don't be dull. What is war to a duel? I find the whole thing impersonal and brutish.' Am I right?"

"You remember every word?" Loki positively laughed, pressing his palm to his mouth in an effort to stifle it "After all this time..."

"I listen to every breath you take" the thunder god's eyes were alight "But nothing sounds sweeter than my name on your lips."

"Thor, stop this" Loki's very ears were aflame "You cannot speak to me like this, a blood traitor-"

"No longer" Thor cut him off "You are to come home with me, your position is to be restored, and your transgressions forgiven."

The slighter god's eyes fell to the stone floor, "I cannot possibly be forgiven."

"But you are" Thor raised his brother's chin, meeting their eyes once more "Father has passed the decree, and the Elders have agreed. You are to return home to take your place as prince. By my side, and in my bed."

Loki's heart was aching, "You would still have me...after all I've done?"

The other god grinned, "I would have you no matter what, brother."

'Brother' was the fondest endearment Loki had ever known. There was so much affection pressed into one word...it made him want and feel more than anything else.

"I can...go home?"

Loki's voice was small and frail.

"Yes!" Thor scooped the thinner man up into his arms, cradling him like a bride "Come. You need warmth and food. I will tend to you!"

Loki clung to his brother's neck. There was still a small part of him that didn't believe, a part that was still frightened and was waiting to be dropped and left.

"No fear, brother, I will not let you go" Thor soothed him, kicking up his helmet and catching it on his head "See? I am not so clumsy."

Loki wasn't sure if Thor was ignorant of his dark fears or was simply trying to reassure him. He didn't care either way. His golden brother was here, taking him from this forsaken rock and back to the golden hue of Asguard. Loki dropped a kiss on the tanned neck, inhaling the rich scent of the thunder god. He was tired and hurting, but for the first time since he learned of his Jotun heritage...he felt safe.

Thor tightened his hold, eager to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor knelt, grabbing a thick log and tossing it carefully into the hearth. The stone floor was warm from the great fire, the heat comforting. Outside lay a mighty frost, one that threatened to chill every corner of the castle. Asguardian winters were short but fierce. Unfortunately, he had brought his brother back just as the first snow clouds were rolling in. The smaller god's Jotun blood left him more susceptible to the cold instead of immune to it, at least it did at the moment with his lingering frailty. Tonight was the worse cold by far, for even this mighty blaze could not keep all the chill out.

Thor made sure to stoke the fire to its fullest before he stood, turning his gaze away from the flames and to his bed. There upon it was his brother, shed of clothing and wrapped up rather snugly in almost every fur Thor owned. He was torn between going out to hunt for more beasts and his need to stay by his brother's side. He would skin every great wolf in the forest if it meant keeping his brother warm. Though Loki had insisted he was warm enough, Thor could not help but worry. After they had returned, it had been a week before Loki's wounds had begun to heal. Even now his weight was low, his magic weak from the constant strain and the lack of nourishment. He kept trying to get Loki to eat, but after so long without food he could barely stomach strong broth. This morning he had convinced him to eat a pomegranate, and it had stayed down. The sweet fruit had lightened his brother's mood. The god had been worrying for days about his magic, his fear that it would never come back mounting and unfounded.

It was just a pulled muscle, it would heal with time.

"Thor?"

Thor caught his brother's lovely gaze, a smile tugging at his lips. Loki was struggling to sit up, cradling his ribs with one arm while the other trembled beneath his weight. The furs slid off, revealing his pale chest to the firelight. Dark red circles laid beneath his eyes, yet he was no longer sallow. The broth had given him back his complexion, filling in his cheeks and giving them a pink hue. The slighter cleared his throat, his voice much too rough to speak again.

"Easy" Thor went to his side, sitting down on the bed. He grabbed a small saucer from the nightstand, dipping it briefly into the bowl of chilled water there. Sif had brought it earlier, explaining away her obvious concern with logic.

_"If he catches a fever, it's the easiest way to get him to drink."_

Her lie was easy to decipher. She didn't want her old friend to strain himself anymore. The Warrior Three had accepted their prince back with ease, moved at the sight of his torn and bruised body when the brothers had first gotten back.

Many called Thor block-headed, but he was a strategic warrior. He'd taken Loki through the main street to the castle. He had let his people gaze down upon their fallen prince, exhausted into sleep and covered protectively in his brother's cape. Once he'd reached the steps, he had turned and addressed the horrified crowd.

_"Prince Loki has returned with honor from exile. The Allfather welcomes him with warm tidings. He has repented, and his transgressions forgiven."_

They had stared at him, a dangerous mix of relieved and uncertain.

_"Rejoice! Your prince has returned!"_

Thor had walked up the path to the palace to the tune of his people cheering for his brother.

Since then the kingdom has been starved of news of the dark prince. Thor's mother was overjoyed at the kingdom's reaction, she was already planning a welcome celebration for her youngest.

Thor cradled the back of his brother's head, tipping the saucer between his parched lips.

"Drink. You have been asleep for hours."

Loki was grateful, even after all this time Thor knew exactly what he needed.

"More?"

"Please."

Another drink was put to his lips, but this time he grasped his brother's wrist. He ran his thumb along the strong pulse, gazing into the other's striking eyes. The intimacy in that gaze made their hearts yearn, but the younger was still too weak to reform their physical bond.

"Thank you" Loki lowered to the bed once more, rubbing his palm along his ribs "Hours, you say? It's felt like minutes."

"You're still recuperating, all the magic in the world cannot heal months of starvation and cold so quickly" Thor scolded "You need your rest."

Loki's chuckle was faint, "I don't think I've ever slept so much."

"It is all those books and scrolls you collect, all those spells you practice...it takes up your night."

"True, brother."

Thor's hand threaded through dark locks, his thumbs brushing the noble brow of his beloved, "I have always worried about you. You eat like a bird at dinner and stay up with the moon, I feared you would waste away."

"You worry too much" Loki relaxed into the touch "I wish it could be like this...always."

"If you were well, yes" Thor paused for quite a few minutes "I've informed mother and father that I intend to keep you at my side for as long as you'll stay."

Loki's brow creased in confusion, "I take it that did not go over well? Restoring me as prince was gracious enough, but to allow me at court-"

"Of course you'll be at court" the thunder god's laugh was full of mirth "I told them I intend to keep you at my side as Grand Vizier."

"What?" Loki sat up, forcing the breath from his lungs "You can't be...be serious! The people would not stand-"

"Not just as advisor" Thor spoke over the other's weak protests "But once I am crowned, I will take you as my queen."

"You have lost your mind!" Loki pushed his brother away, flushed "I will not be your queen, you must take another!"

"I must take my soulmate to rule beside me" Thor countered, grasping his brother's cool hand "And that is you. Who else is fit to rule beside me but you?"

"Close your eyes."

The demand startled the thunder god, "Why?"

Loki's silent glare made him obey. He shut his eyes tightly, gesturing vaguely for him to go ahead. Loki tensed all over, closing his own eyes for a moment as he dug inside himself. He lowered his shields completely, ripping away his glamour. Slowly but surely, a blue tinge came over his skin. Deep markings carved themselves into the flesh, each line and swirl burning and dyed a deeper blue than the rest of him. The chill of the room left him only to be replaced with one bone-deep, one that infected his very soul. This horrid, demeaning form was always just a layer of flesh away, crawling beneath his pink flesh like spindly fingers beneath sheets. It wasn't a form he often took, even with his magic at its lowest this form wouldn't come through. It took effort to gain this form, a testimony to his muddy blood.

"Look now" Loki found a new rasp to his voice "Look at your queen."

Thor opened his eyes, smile fading when he saw his brother's new form.

"I did not want you to see me like this again, not this changed" Loki's breath came in puffs of crystal "But you must not forget who I am."

"I know who you are" Thor's voice was strong "You are a prince of Asguard, more fit to rule this kingdom than any other."

"The people will not want such a hideous beast in any position of power" Loki's glare was a furious scarlet "The nightmare of Asguardian children...with a crown upon his brow."

"Stop it" Thor grasped his brother by the neck, pushing a thumb under his cool jaw to silence him "This blood, this form...it only makes you stronger. Everyone knows of your blood, they have had proper time and convincing...what better queen than one who knows both worlds? Who's overcome so much? Political enough to please Father, and the best for both of us."

"Look at me!" Loki threw off the man's touch, baring his new canines "A monster!"

"You are my brother!" Thor grasped the half-Jotun's face in both hands, the frost nearly eating away at his palms "You are not a monster! This is not you!"

"But it is" tears leaked from the younger's eyes "This is the real me."

"No, you are so wrong" Thor slowly pulled his hands away, revealing his brother's sweet skin in the shape of his palms and fingertips "There you are, beneath all this."

Loki was amazed at the blazing heat burning through his skin, his brother's fingers returning to wipe away more of the outer shell. More and more pink flesh was revealed, and when his brother kissed him...it made his heart melt. He felt his Jotun image fade away, crawling back into whatever hole it resided inside him. The kiss was so tender, so full of love...

The cold crept back into his body, goosebumps cropping up all over his arms and chest. He shuddered violently in his brother's arms, falling into him completely.

"Wait, beloved" Thor pulled at the furs, wrapping them around his brother's slight form "You're shivering. Get back under the blankets, you'll freeze!"

Loki's energy was sapped, he was grateful for the hides draped over him to fight off the cold. He pawed at his brother's arms weakly, but easily fell back into slumber.

Thor heaved a sigh of relief, watching his brother drift off again with a content look upon his face. This wasn't the last they'd talk about this, he was sure they'd argue about it every minute Loki was awake for the next few days. He was sure he'd be feeding his brother spoonfuls of stew between protests for quite some time.

Thor leaned down and brushed a kiss across the pale brow, "My sweet little brother...your heart is worth more than you can ever know."

Loki stirred,, brow furrowed as if in distress, "Thor...please...don't..."

"You are loved" Thor whispered warmly against his brother's temple, brushing the dark locks there with his nose "Loki, you are so loved. Father loves, mother loves you...I love you...and soon, your people will love you again. If you only let them see you...the real you. This soft, sweet creature I see here...that's who will be on the throne."

Loki settled, falling more deeply into sleep.

Thoroughly satisfied, Thor started to shed his outer clothes in preparation for a night huddled with his dearest for warmth.

* * *

Loki drifted in and out of sleep for the next few days. His fever did in fact return, his vision blurry and his speech slow at best. He only truly awoke twice the entire time, and each was to a new face. The first was his mother.

Loki felt a touch on his forehead, smooth and cool. He cooed and pushed into the touch, a touch only rivaled by that of his brother. He barely managed to open his eyes long enough to catch a glimpse of his beautiful mother, the woman sitting beside him and stroking his hair and brow most tenderly.

"Mother" he sighed "For...forgive me. Don't you?"

"Hush, my boy, of course" Frigga kissed his hot cheek "We all forgive you. Oh, how we mourned you...I thought my heart would break. And now you're back...it's all a mother could want."

Loki tried to reach out for her, but he slipped into sleep before he could even lift his hand.

The second time he awoke, his sight was fuzzy around the edges. He struggled to keep his eyes open, looking around the room only to groan and jolt when he saw Odin.

"No, please" Loki clawed at the furs, pushing his way to the edge of the bed in a blind search for his brother "Thor, don't...don't let him...Thor!"

"My son, please" Odin's voice was low, his gloved hand heavy on the back of the slighter god's neck "You must be calm. You are so sick...all because of me."

"Odin?" Loki wondered why he wasn't being crushed, he'd been deathly afraid of this encounter.

"We will talk when you are well, but for now" Odin kneeled, actually kneeled, beside the bed to come eye-to-eye with his youngest "I am glad to have you safe and home."

Loki whined when the Allfather leaned in and kissed his forehead, fear and confusion mixing around in his head. Odin patted his hair, then got up.

"Father?" Loki whispered so low the god almost didn't hear it "I'm...sorry..."

That's how Loki found himself enveloped in his father's arms, crying softly and letting himself be loved once more.

Hours later, when Thor came back to check on them, he found his father still holding his sleeping youngest with the most heartbreakingly tender look on his face. The thunder god left him alone, his smile full of relief.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

"Oh no" Loki pulled back from the archway that led to the grand steps, pulling far back behind the lesser nobles and into the shadows "No, no, no, no! I-I can't do this."

"Loki, please" Thor came with him, tutting "Don't be silly. You've had all winter to get used to this idea. Your comeback to court yesterday was brilliant, you were charming and kind and you won everyone back into your favor. These are your people, they've admired you and your magic skill for years."

"They've mocked and whispered about my skill, you mean" Loki sneered, well-hidden in the shade "Courtiers are one thing. Mother and...Father have forgiven me from the moment I knelt before them, I saw it in their eyes. These people...Thor, they've always been yours."

And these people were roaring for the royal family. The grand steps that held Odin's throne led down into the great gathering hall, the same one that had hosted his brother's near-coronation.

"So our announcement will cement their love for us" Thor pleaded "Come out to the steps with us, see the crowd that has gathered in our honor. They wish to see their dark prince in the light. They have all prayed and wished you nothing but good health these past months. Why do you hide from them?"

"Because I know what I've done to them" Loki's voice wavered "I know what I've done to this world, what I've put them through. What if...what if they find my demeanor insincere? What if they find my smile full of lies?"

"What if? What if?" Thor's voice rose, he grasped his brother's hand tightly "What if the sky turned purple and fell down upon our heads? Please, you're being unreasonable."

"I'm being realistic."

"You're being a brat" Thor reached up with his other hand, tapping the slighter god on the nose "Now hush, and come out in the light. You look more regal and perfect than you ever have."

Loki knew how he looked, he wore his classic princely garb. He looked as he did years ago, his outfit simple silver and green. His helmet weighed heavy on his brow, as though filled with his past sins. Oh, he'd told his brother it was too early to release him from bed but the man had deemed him healthy enough for this. There was no arguing with a determined Thor. His magic was still weak, his chest still heavy, but he knew it was now or never. His mother had made him promise that on the first nice day of summer, he'd come to his comeback feast.

And before the feast, there was a re-introduction.

"There are just so many people..." Loki chewed on his lower lip "What if they take one look at me and start to boo?"

"Enough" Thor tossed away his helmet, ignoring the small servant boy who came up and took it away "Give me that."

Thor lifted his brother's helmet, the younger starting to protest but was talked over, "You will no longer wear this. Consider it your past. We will get you a proper war helmet and a crown. There! To the fires!"

Thor tossed it aside, another servant boy came up and took it away to the smith for re-crafting.

"You are much more handsome without it" the thunder god smoothed his surprised brother's hair, even going so far as to pinch his cheeks "There, some color. What's the point in being so pretty if you do not show it?"

Loki gave an unmanly squawk as he was grabbed by the shoulders and pushed toward the steps, "Honestly, Thor! Just because you give pink to my cheeks and sight to my hair does not mean the people-"

"Quiet now, here we come" Thor switched to grasping his brother's elbow "Wipe that frown away, you'll make mother worry. Smile, brother, here they are."

Loki put on a smile for his family's sake, letting the lights and crowd pass in a blur as he was led to the base of the throne. He found his hand grasped, tan fingers laced through his own as he continued to smile at 'his' people. Sure, they cheered now and listened attentively as Odin spoke of his return and reinstatement as prince, but once they learned that their golden heir had chosen him as a mate? They'd revolt, he was sure.

Odin gave his sons a fond look, then gave the floor to Thor.

"My people!" Thor stepped away from his brother, raising his fist. They cheered, calling his name with joy.

"Today is a glorious day! Today we welcome back my brother, an event long overdue" Thor's smile shone like the sun, his eyes bright with merriment "And I bring more good news to the kingdom. One day, when the Allfather deems me worthy, I shall become your king. It is my honor and my privilege to oversee you fair people."

They were eating it up. Loki's cheeks hurt.

"And when that day comes, I will take a queen to rule by my side" Thor announced, much to the crowd's pleasure "And I have them. A perfect match for me. My first and only love. A person who balanced me. Who is calm and clear-minded, clever enough to fool any courtier here. As sharp-tongued as he is beautiful. Bound to me not by blood, but by heart."

The crowd grew restless, though most were starting to suspect who exactly their prince spoke of.

"I am here to announce our engagement, and I hope to take his hand before the change of the trees" Thor turned, holding out my hand "Loki Laufeyson. My future queen."

Loki's ears still burned at being referred to as 'queen', but he supposed there was no better term for it. He ducked his head, stepping forward and taking his brother's hand. He was pulled into the larger god's side, their fingers lacing one more and their hips touching.

The crowd was deathly quiet, all wide-eyed and shocked at the news. Loki felt tears come to his eyes, he swore he had never cried so much in his entire life. Between the caves on that chilled planet and the past four months here on Asguard, he'd shed maybe a river or so in the name of his sins and his sorry state. Now he was out here, exposed like nerve, shaming his family. His cheeks burned in humiliation, he leaned harder into his brother for support.

They would start to hissing any moment now, and he was truly afraid he would start to cry. All he'd ever wanted to do was prove himself, could they not sympathize? Were their hearts so cold they would not even cheer for his brother? He wanted to crawl beneath and rock and die, leave his brother to find a more suitable wife and give these horrid people all the heirs they could ever want. Two brothers? It was not unheard of for siblings in a royal family to marry, blood or not, to keep the blood blue. But brothers...no heirs.

Loki felt a tear fall down his cheek, he was quick to wipe it away. His leather gloves were cool beneath his eyes, their surface shining with the evidence of his shame.

Something about that one motion, that vulnerable act of wiping tears from one's face, was enough to set the crowd off. Slowly but surely, the crowd started to clap. And one by one, they began to chant his name. In no time at all, they began to chant and cheer for him and Thor. The thunder god said no more, he did not need to. He merely raised their clasped hands, giving a triumphant yell and raising his fist in solute to his people. They replied ten-fold, their approval ringing loud and clear in the great golden hall.

Loki's smile became as innocent and sincere as that of a child, happily surprised with the response.

* * *

Hey, guys! I'm actually over on tumblr now, look for me as 'abadblogger' or 'emono-omae'. I love Tumblr, it's the bomb. Imagine this fanfic, but with pictures. I post everything there first before I bring it over here. So look me up!


	3. Chapter 3

"I forgot how beautiful you looked on my sheets."

"Don't say things like that."

"I speak only the truth."

Loki found himself spread out on the golden sheets of his brother's bed, naked and exposed to the intense gaze. His body was flushed from their heated touches earlier, each brush of the other man's fingers undressing him had only fueled his need for this. Gods, he hadn't been touched in so long...

Thor spread his brother's pale thighs, caressing the inner skin so delicately that it made the other tremble. Every moan he wrung out of the man was like honey to his ears, each shiver bringing his primal urges closer to the surface. This would only be the first round of the night, he was sure.

And so Thor took the slighter god, giving him what they had both been so desperately craving. It was rough, run on pure adrenaline and animalistic need. Loki found himself grasping his pillow hard and biting into it with enough force to rip the soft cloth. His hips were grasped hard, finger-shaped bruises surely would appear later from the force.

Afterwards, Thor ran his knuckles along his brother's cheek and smiled.

"You look as lovely as you do in the grip of the fever."

Loki closed his eyes, trying not to laugh, "I know you mean that as a compliment, beloved, so I will take it as such."

Again and again they took their pleasure, their flesh willing and long-denied.

"Brother" Loki purred, the blonde feasting upon his neck as he pierced him with his hard flesh "Please...spill inside me. I need to feel it...I need you to claim me once more...I beg you..."

And Thor did.

Thrice more that night he filled his love with his seed, claiming him inside and out.

* * *

Loki jolted awake, a burning sensation racing up through his stomach. He groaned, blinking against the fresh morning sunlight. Too bright, too much pain...what was going on? He sat up, clutching his throbbing stomach. The burning was mixing with stabbing pains, causing him to double over on the bed. He bit the side of his hand, stifling another groan so as not to wake his bedmate. It felt like something inside him was shifting, growing, tearing...

Loki nearly retched, his very guts churning. Something was inside him, something he hoped wasn't eating him alive.

Tears came to his eyes, the pain nearly overwhelming him. He gagged again, clamping his hand over his mouth to keep from losing the contents of his stomach all over the floor.

Loki staggered out of bed, his knees nearly giving out twice before he got to the the washroom. The tiles bit into his knees and the basin was cold beneath his palms, but none of that mattered. He retched hard, bile burning like fire through his throat. The coppery tang of blood crossed his taste buds, he could see the crimson evidence in the silver bowl. Everything clenched, expelling every bit of he had consumed the past few days. He trembled violently, nearly collapsing onto the floor when he was through.

He tried to tell himself the worst was over, but a searing pain shot through his loins. He gave a cry, sounding to his own ears like a wounded animal. He curled his arms around his stomach, tossing his head back and practically screaming for it to stop. His stomach seized up, something sharp cutting through his groin.

"Thor!" he sobbed desperately, the rest of his sentence lost in another inhuman cry. He got up on his knees, sitting back on his heels in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure, only to have blood splash across his calves. His whimpered, falling and crawling back until he hit the wall. He left a blood trail from the basin to his feet, crimson staining the bottom of his legs and heels. Another warm gush left him dizzy, sticky essence pooling beneath and him grazing his palms.

Loki reached between his legs with shaky fingers, slowly touching along his own skin. The area of his perineum was soaked. He pressed, a look of horror crossing his face when the flesh gave way to a soft, sore new opening in his body. He jerked his hand away, tears streaming thickly down his face.

Thor nearly pounced into the bathroom, looking as possessive and territorial as a lion, "Brother, what's happened?"

"Thor" Loki raised his arms, pleading for his brother's help.

"All this blood" Thor dropped to his knees briefly, picking his brother up with ease "I'm taking you to a healer."

"No, please, just get me to the bath-"

"No!" Thor roared, concern written all over his face "I will not hear different. You're going back to the healer! I won't let you die bceause you are too modest to have another person look over your body."

Loki clung to his brother, burying his face in his neck. The other was right, he was losing too much blood to complain.

"Take me to someone I know."

Thor nodded, wrapping his brother's lower half in a discarded fur before leaving the room. He headed with great strides toward the medicinal chambers, not giving a single thought to his nudity.

* * *

The healer Thor found was their childhood nursemaid. She was the one the Allfather had chosen to tend to them when they were sick, the one to cool their fevers and mend their breaks. She had always been exceptionally kind to Loki, for they shared the same looks so uncommon in Asguard. Starkly pale skin, raven hair, light eyes...slender form. She looked as she did all those years ago, matronly and plump. A wonderful woman, one that still held much of their childhood secrets in her head. She never once gossiped, she had always said it was for the small-minded.

And now...now Thor needed her to keep that promise of silence.

"Come, dear, please" Midisia urged, her smile warm and patient "Let me look. I promise not to touch you. I swear to it."

Closing his eyes and wishing he hadn't made Thor leave the room, Loki parted his thighs and let her examine him.

* * *

Thor shot up from the bed the moment his brother entered the room, he looked as if he hadn't gotten anymore sleep, "Brother, you're walking! What miracle has Midi performed?"

"No miracle beyond research, common knowledge, and a strong stomach" Loki's voice was light with jest, but his eyes were distant "I come with...news."

"Sit" Thor scooped his brother up delicately, carrying him to their bed and setting him down as if he were made of glass. He knelt down, taking the other's hands in his own. He smiled up into the worried face, dragging his beard across the smooth fingers.

"Now tell me, beloved, what is wrong?" on the inside, he was scared to death that it was something too serious to cure "Surely if you are walking, it cannot be too bad. All that blood...I was sure I would lose you right there."

"No...no, you will not lose me anytime soon" Loki promised, his smile was weak "Midi looked through some of the family's scrolls with our mother's permission and help. She found a few scrolls on...Jotuns, and their...biology."

Thor nodded, though he wasn't sure where this was going, "Alright. And what did they find? Why did you bleed?"

Loki swallowed thickly, bringing one of his brother's hands to his stomach, "Just feel. Press hard just here..."

Thor prided himself on knowing every inch of his lover's body. They'd spent hours upon hours kissing and biting and pressing and just feeling one another, he would know if there was something different about his brother. And this was...different. There was a new curve beneath his brother's skin, just firm enough to feel if he pressed hard.

The blonde looked into those bright green eyes, "What is inside you?"

"It's...i-it's a..." Loki wet his lips, cheeks burning "It's a womb, Thor."

"A...womb?" Thor pressed again, his brain working at the pace of molasses from that word alone "The blood was from...your body...growing this inside you?"

Loki dropped his eyes, his shame evident, "And there's an...an opening...it will take me weeks to heal, it's new."

"Like a-?"

"For goodness sake, Thor! Are you being intentionally thick?" Loki growled, shoving his brother's hand away "The Jotuns can be both genders when it's convenient for them! My body must have realized I had an insatiable mate such as you and responded when you...filled me, the other night. It's a very quick reaction, it was written to be agony and I can say that true as well. Do you not understand what this means?"

Thor shook his head, jaw slack like a dullard.

"It means that your monster-queen is pregnant!" Loki was both overjoyed and horrified "This monster will bear you a litter, though I cannot promise them beautiful."

"You...you..." Thor stood, turning away and walking towards the balcony. He stopped halfway there, carding his unruly hair through his fingers. He suddenly let loose a cry of triumph, turning around and holding out his arms as if overcome with joy.

"You are pregnant! We will have a child!" Thor's statements were almost questions, he raced to his brother's side once more and started peppering his neck and cheeks with kisses "My perfect love shall bear me the most beautiful brood Asguard has ever known. I did not know you could perform such a miracle, but I was sure we would find a way. Loki, do you know how happy you make me? Even more so now?"

Loki was surprised, though he could not stop his smile as his brother pull him to stand.

"This cannot be the only one" Thor pleaded, kissing the slighter god's hands as if in prayer "Let us have more. Loki, please carry more of our younglings. Say you will."

"If this one goes well..." Loki reached up and nosed his brother's cheek "Then yes, of course."

Thor gave another roar of laughter, practically tossing his brother into the air before spinning him again. Loki cried out in joy when he was picked up once more, this time he wrapped his legs around his brother's torso and clung. Thor held him easily, spinning them again and again until they were both sure they'd be sick.

"We will have three girls" Thor announced, so sure of himself "And they will all be as fair-skinned and dark haired as you. They will have your skill in magic, as well as all the knowledge of the hunt and dancing as we can cram into their heads. One will go on to write our epics, our songs, and the tales will be read and sung throughout the ages! They will all be archers, able to shoot a bird from the sky in the eye of the sun."

"Three girls? Archers?" Loki smacked a kiss on his brother's brow "How specific your daydreams."

"These are no dreams, my beloved, these are prophecies!" the thunder god declared "And we will have three strapping boys, at least. All of them built strong and tall, worthy warriors. They will wield sword and shield like arms, fluid and deadly. I can see them now...blonde, bronze, and full of light. No..."

Thor trailed off, setting his brother down upon one of the high tables in the room. His joviality faded away, replaced with quite the serious look.

"No, I wish one to be dark and pale like you" he stated firmly "And that son should be my first born, more worthy of the throne of Asguard as any king before him. He will look so much like you...strikingly so. And his brothers will be his greatest friends, his best generals, and his towers of support. You will teach him every trick you know, won't you?"

Loki nodded, swallowing thickly.

"Good" he started "And the others too, if they want."

"Yes, yes of course" Loki couldn't help but choke back his tears, cupping the other's face and trying to smile "I will teach them all, as you will teach them skill in battle."

"Between the two of us, they shall be a fearsome thing to behold" Thor stole a quick kiss "Imagine the feasts, imagine the court we will create with our offspring. The girls will dance and play music, every noble in the kingdom will be begging for any of their hands in marriage. I would wish them that silvertongue of yours, I want them to have a say in council as well."

Thor was insistent, as if all this was already real. As if this was their reality. As if he wasn't grotesque and strange, as if his body hadn't torn itself apart to create this new organ. There was genuine love and longing in his eyes, a strong desire to see these fantasies come alive.

"And each child will have Jotun blood" Thor placed his hand over his brother's tender stomach "Every general and foul-tempered councilman they meet will know just what they are capable of. Asguard will see that there can be peace between even the most bloodthirsty of enemies. They will watch their princes and princesses grow into beautiful men and women and know – not think- know"

Loki's eyes met his brother's, the man's voice rough with emotion, "That Loki Laufeyson is a son of Asguard, and she is lucky to have him on her throne."

"Brother" Loki's voice shattered, his arms wrapping around the man's shoulders and squeezing him in a tight hug. He sobbed deeply into the man's golden neck, relieved and shocked and overjoyed all at once. Thor's brow creased, he hugged the other back just as tightly.

"Do you...not want that?" the thunder god's voice was uncharacteristically sad "I would not make you."

"And that's what makes it wonderful" Loki scrubbed his sleeve across his eyes, sniffling noisily "Yes! A thousand times, yes."

"These are happy times!" Thor lifted him once more, carrying him out to the balcony easily. He kept swirling them around, the fresh sunlight bathing the lovers in a light that rivaled the stars. No one could be happier than them, not one. Not with the way Thor's smile overtook his entire face, not with the way Loki threw his head back and laughed louder and sweeter than he had since childhood. They were free and blissful, the slighter being lowered to his feet so they could dance around properly.

Thor spilled more details, giving picture to more fantasies of the battles their sons would win and the unruliness of their daughters. He talked of how they would climb high up into the trees, of how long it would take to get them to jump down into their arms. He spoke of the flower fields and how they would ring with the laughter of their younglings, how the palace would never be the same again.

Of how wonderful their reign would be, how sweet their lives would be.

Nine months later, when Loki gave birth to a healthy baby boy with a dark head of hair and a red tint to his gold eyes, they found themselves the happiest parents in all of Asguard. And as for the kingdom and it's reception? They held a festival for their new prince, lasting no less than a month.

These were happy times.


	4. Chapter 4

Whaddup my nerd-izzles?

I just wanted to give everyone who alerted this story a heads up, because I'm writing a little sequel. Just one chapter to show off the children and the court. It'll be fun, you know? So be on the look-out on the Thor/Loki M-rated section. It doesn't have a title yet.

Have a good day!


End file.
